The One In The Middle
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Life is not fair. Elrohir centric Angst.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The One In The Middle

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena & oli

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Angst/Drama, missing scenes, OOC just in case, emotional feelings on the line, and prepare the tissues.

Summary: Life is not fair.

A/N: No age given, this is AU story, be noted!

* * *

Mini-Prologue

**Imladris**

"He did it!" Elladan accused Elrohir.

Elrond stared at Elrohir, noticing the innocent face. He then looked back and forth between Elladan and Estel. "Did you see who did it, Estel?"

Estel nodded to his Adar, and then looked at Elladan who nodded to him. "Aye, it was Elrohir, Ada."

Elrohir did not even know what he did, and he dared not ask when he noticed the hard glare that his Adar gave him.

"Go to your room, Elrohir, and I suggest you stay in your room until I say otherwise."

It was the fourth time in this week that his Adar just sent him away to his room without asking him what really happened.

Elrohir was angry at how his Adar dealt with it; he was furious to know that his Adar believed his brothers and not him.

Elrohir decided to act; he felt that enough was enough…

He did stay in his room, and was not called, by his Adar, when time to eat had come. He was hungry, but it seemed that no one cared. His Adar did not even care for him.

Now, another thought came to his mind. He thought that maybe his Adar did not even love him.

As night came, Elrohir knew that he had become the forgotten one.

He could hear his Adar bless his sons a 'Good Night' and then quiet was the last things that he heard.

He decided to act, to move fast. He moved away from the bed, taking his weapons, quiver of arrows and the bow, and then he snuck out of his room.

He decided not to take a horse; they made too much noise for his opinion, though he walked into the night, through the forest. He wanted to hide and avoid any guards that might return him to his Adar.

With a thought that no one would come and search for him, he left heading for the border.

End of Mini-Prologue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The One in the Middle 1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena & Oli

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Angst/Drama, missing scenes, OOC just in case, emotional feelings on the line, and prepare the tissues.

Summary: Life is not fair.

**A/N: No age given, this is AU story, be noted!**

1.

Young Elrohir was determined to leave the one place that he called 'home'.

It was not a home to him anymore. His brothers picked on him and in the end, he was the only one who got hurt.

As he left the room, he ran to the forest, climbed one of the trees, and placed himself in the comfort of the branches. He fell asleep, as his mind was focused on what happened and on what he would do when the sun rose and the morning gave it's first welcome.

_TOITM1_ In the morning… 

Estel and Elladan ran through the corridor to the dining room, waiting for their Adar to appear with a group of elves and the other lords. Among the elves accompanying Lord Elrond were Lord Erestor, the chief advisor and Lord Glorfindel, the legendary Balrog-slayer.

Elrond greeted his sons, but did not seem to miss his son, Elrohir. Lord Glorfindel did notice. Glorfindel took care of the twins when Lord Elrond was in council and knew Elrohir kept his feelings too himself. Many times, he would encourage Elrohir to talk to him about his feelings and the young one did open up to him.

Elrond seemed to give Elladan and Estel more attention than he did to Elrohir. Glorfindel often wished Elrond would learn about his middle son. Glorfindel knew how it hurt Elrohir when Elrond would turn his back on him and how he envied his other brothers because of their father's attention. Glorfindel was mad. He stared at Elrond, hoping that he would notice his missing son, but he did not.

Lord Elrond smiled at his sons, and ate his breakfast as the maids set it on the table. Not once did he ask about Elrohir.

Glorfindel sighed, "Where is Elrohir?"

Elrond scanned the room, and then dropped the piece of lembas that he held. "I cannot believe that I forgot him…" Elrond's words were halted when Glorfindel yelled.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Glorfindel asked him, concerned for Elrohir filled him.

"I…" Elrond started to reply, exchanging glances between Elladan and Estel, he continued, "I sent him to his room yesterday because of something that I believe he caused, and I have not see him since then."

Glorfindel could not believe what he was hearing. "Did you ask him, in the first place, if he did what you believed he did? Or have you even been in his room, ask for him, or how he was feeling?" Glorfindel snapped.

"Nay, I did not," Elrond replied sadly, "I cannot believe that I forgot him in his room for the whole day."

Elrond moved his chair backward and then he rose to his feet. "Forgive me." Then he walked out of the dining room, through the hallway, and hurried to Elrohir's room.

He stopped at the closed door of his son's room and did not know what to say to his son or if his son would even welcome him. Elrond knew he had been wrong to treat Elrohir the way he had. He knocked on the door, and when he heard no answered, he opened it, only to find the bed empty.

He glanced beside the bed only to notice that his quiver of arrows and bow were gone.

'Elrohir? Where are you, ion-nin?' he asked himself.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the blanket, hearing some noise within. He moved the blanket, and found three envelops with names on them.

His name was on one of them and fear clenched his heart. He took the parchments, swallowed the lump in his throat, and then hurried back to the dining room. When he entered the dining room, all the elves's eyes were locked on his form. He was alone, and they wondered where the young elf was.

Elrond sat down at the table, tried to keep himself in control, and prepared to answer the questions he knew were coming.

"Was he not in his room?" Glorfindel asked; his eyes showed the fear he felt as he glared at Elrond.

"Ada?" a small voice called, getting Lord Elrond attention, "Where is Elrohir?" Estel asked.

Elrond stared at the boy, he sighed heavily as he answered with cracked voice, "I do not know, my son," and then he glanced at Glorfindel. "That is all I had found." He held up the three notes Elrohir had left.

End of Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The One In The Middle 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: oli

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Angst/Drama, missing scenes, OOC just in case, emotional feelings on the line, and prepare the tissues.

Summary: Life is not fair.

**A/N: No age given, this is ****AU story****, be noted!**

* * *

2. 

_Elrond stared at the boy, he sighed heavily as he answered with a cracked voice, "I do not know, my son," and then he glanced at Glorfindel. "That is all I had found." He held up the three notes Elrohir had left._

Each of the elves that got a parchment read it.

Estel heard of what Elladan read to him…

_"To Elladan and Estel,_

_I find that both of you would wish that I get out of your life, well you have your wish! ...I am out of your life for good!_

_I HATE BOTH OF YOU!_

_Elrohir."_

Glorfindel though after hearing every word that left Elladan's mouth, opened his parchment and started to read…

_"Dear Lord Glorfindel,_

_It is my honor to be blessed by your company and friendship, and I enjoyed every moment of it._

_Although, I do hope that we will meet again, it will not be in Imladris as I am not _**_wanted_**_ by those I once called 'family'._

_I wish you the best,_

_Elrohir."_

Elrond could felt how his heart was beating faster and louder, he could feel the pain growing within as though his heart was shattering into a thousand pieces.

Elrond found himself staring at the parchment, with doubt in his eyes, uncertain as to what he should do with it.

He could feel how the trio watched him, just wishing he would open it, to know what Elrohir wrote to him.

With a heavy heart, he sighed and opened the parchment, he began to read…

_"To Elrond,_

_You were supposed to see the whole truth, before placing punishments._

_It was only the forth time this week, or have you forgotten already of what you did to me in these last weeks. I will do my best to remind you, because each act you did, caused me tears of pain and wondering if I really belonged and fit in with this I called 'family'._

_You never once asked me what happened, you seemed to come to the conclusion of what _**_they_**_ told you was true, and you never did come to my room, always sending poor Lord Erestor or Lord Glorfindel to ask about me, and with that I am filled with questions as I still wondered: _

_Do you not love me? Do you love Elladan and Estel more that you forgot about me? Are you not proud of me? Am I nothing to you?_

_You failed me, Adar, as I am going to find myself a new family who does not forget me and punish me for nothing. I'm seeking a family that will care and see what kind of elf I am beneath the surface, to love me as I am._

_Elrohir."_

Glorfindel sighed, the letter brought tears to his eyes, he did not know how much Elrohir was in pain, as he hid the pain very well as it seemed, until Elrond drew the last straw that make Elrohir walk away from his family.

"What are you going to do, mellon-nin?" Glorfindel asked, as his eyes locked onto the elf-lord.

"I do not know…" Elrond responded with cracked voice.

"What do you mean, you don't know? He is your son!" Glorfindel snapped at him, he could feel the rage burning in his heart as he heard what Elrond said.

Elrond gave him a broken face as he finally felt tears falling from his eyes over his cheeks, as he spoke with a bit of anger, "Well, my son seems to be searching for a new family, and he does not need any of us, except you."

Glorfindel burst his anger could now easily be seen on his face, "I can see now why Elrohir left," he glared hard at him, and he then added, "For Elrohir's sake, you have to claim and search for him, to show him, how you really care and love him, and if you do not, then Elrohir was right in every word that he wrote in the letter.

You have to show him how much you **do** love him or you lose him to the first family that he might find, and if it will happen, and you do meet again, it will be like meeting with strangers."

"You heard what he wrote, he believed that I failed him as a Adar and he hates Elladan and Estel, so why should I search for him?" Elrond snapped at him.

Glorfindel wondered if Elrond had heard anything he had just told him.

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
